Endlessly
by BaYbEe cOoKiE 37
Summary: AU E+T One shot fic! Eriol and Tomoyo are best friends. Eriol has a thing for Tomoyo, but Tomoyo has a boyfriend. What happens when Tomoyo gets heartbroken? Please read and review! Or else! =P


Endlessly  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt in writing a one shot fic. I hope you like it! This is dedicated to a special friend of mine. It's a guy. You know who you are! ^_~ Thanks for being there for me. *hugs*  
  
For everyone else, please enjoy reading this fic. And remember to review! =)  
  
(Tomoyo is 18 and Eriol is 21)  
  
"I know, I can't believe that! I would never say that to a guy!"  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji laughed, hearing her friend talk.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, isn't that Dave? Who's that blonde chick?"  
  
Tomoyo froze.  
  
"I'm sure you're mistaken, Joanna. Dave would never cheat on me."  
  
She forced a laugh.  
  
"Tomoyo. I'm not kidding. Look for yourself."  
  
She was afraid to look. No, not Dave. Tomoyo swallowed hard before she turned around.  
  
Tomoyo stifled a sob as she clearly saw her boyfriend arms around some blonde girl. And their lips were locked.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly. No, she couldn't cry. No, not this time. But she did. She ran blindly, silent tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Whoa there! Slow down!"  
  
Tomoyo mumbled an apology as she tried to walk past the male figure that was in front of her. But he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tomoyo is that you?"  
  
It was Eriol. Her best friend.  
  
Tomoyo stood still. Face down. Tears still streaming down her pale face.  
  
Eriol frowned. 'Who the hell did this to her?' he thought angrily.  
  
"Eriol, please let me go."  
  
He gazed down. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes were red from crying. Her flowing black tresses were tangled up. Her sundress was wet from her tears. But she still looked beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
Instead of letting her go, Eriol pulled Tomoyo's small frame into his arms, holding her tightly. She resisted at first, but soon yielded, finding immense comfort in her best friend's warm, strong arms.  
  
Tomoyo's crying died down soon after, followed by some hiccups.  
  
Eriol gently smoothed down her hair and breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating. How he still wanted her. He wanted her from the day they met. He never wanted to be just friends. He wanted so much more.  
  
It was so painful for him to just hold Tomoyo in his arms and not kiss her. He wanted to take away all the sadness and pain from her. See her bright smile again. Even if it cost his happiness. He would do it. For Tomoyo. The innocent angel that had stolen his heart since the very beginning.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Tomoyo gently pulled away, not knowing how much sorrow it caused her best friend.  
  
"Better. Much better."  
  
She gazed up at the man in front of her, eyes locking with his.  
  
"Thank you. For everything. You don't know what you mean to me."  
  
'If only you knew what you meant to me.' He thought.  
  
"Well, thanks again."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around, eyes questioning.  
  
"Let me walk you home."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes brightened.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
  
  
"So you saw him with another girl?"  
  
Tomoyo silently nodded.  
  
"Damn that son of a bitch. When I get my---"  
  
Eriol was silenced by Tomoyo's finger on his lips.  
  
"It's okay. It's nothing."  
  
Eriol grabbed her hand.  
  
"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? He hurt you, damn it."  
  
Tomoyo's face remained calm.  
  
"Well, all guys are like that. I can't really blame them. It's just what they do."  
  
Eriol tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
"No. That's not true. There's a lot of guys out there that are good. You just have to find the right one!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. But it sounded bitter. It made Eriol angry.  
  
He harshly cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.  
  
"No, don't turn away, damn it. Look at me. Open your eyes, Tomoyo. Open them! What do you see? Huh? What do you see?"  
  
Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"Stop it. Stop yelling at me!" She pleaded.  
  
Eriol released her and cursed. He was so angry with Tomoyo that he hurt her. He was such an ass.  
  
"Eriol. Tell me, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?"  
  
Eriol turned to look at Tomoyo. Damn her innocent eyes.  
  
"Come here." He ordered.  
  
She came willingly into his arms.  
  
"Tell me what's making you so angry, Eriol."  
  
Eriol hesitatingly lifted his hand, and Tomoyo swiftly took a hold of it and put it to her cheek.  
  
'So innocent. So sweet.' He thought.  
  
"Tell me Eriol, tell me."  
  
He gently caressed her face. "Sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was angry. Angry at Dave for hurting you, and angry at you for being so stupid in thinking that all guys are bad."  
  
Tomoyo inched her face closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "Why?"  
  
Eriol's heart was beating like crazy. He had to kiss her. Her closeness made him lose all self-control.  
  
His mouth crushed down to hers as he tasted her. Damn, she was sweeter than he imagined. He felt her freeze when his lips first touched hers, but now she was slowly yielding, making him want to shout to the heavens. Eriol almost died when she moaned softly and let his tongue seek entrance into her mouth. Nothing could ever compare to what he felt at that moment. Moments, later, Eriol pulled away, breathing hard. He felt Tomoyo's arms wrap around his neck, bringing him down to her throat, where he continued to kiss her.  
  
"Eriol, I never knew." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Eriol looked deeply into her eyes. "You couldn't have. I never showed it. But I have loved you since the very beginning. The moment I laid my eyes on you. Your beauty, innocence, and sweetness captured my heart. My reason for living is because of your existence. To love you forever, and to be true to you, endlessly."  
  
And with that, Eriol leaned down and kissed her again. Sweetly. Feeling Tomoyo's mouth murmur the same exact words.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm done! I know, it's short. But that's the best I can do! =P I hope you guys liked this fic, even though it's not that good? =X Please remember to review! Thanks! =) 


End file.
